kaleidoscopic_pathfandomcom-20200213-history
Astraea
Pantheon: Greek Title: Lady Justice Alignment: Lawful - Good Fate Lore Astraia, the goddess of justice and balance, has chosen the right person to possess. A person born standing for someone else-if you accept that concept, it's her. Accepting the power of justice as her duty, she does not run away as a right. … However, apart from such beauty, if you find something rare or valuable, you may think that you should give priority to protection. In other words, she is the most graceful in the sky. Height / Weight: 160cm / 49kg Source: Greek Mythology Region: Greece In this world, the aspect of Lady Justice, a goddess of justice in a later era, is more pronounced than the original Astraea. The source is one of the three sisters of Hora in Greek mythology. She is said to be the daughter of Zeus and Themis, but there are few mythological descriptions. Legend has it that in the age of iron in which vices were rampant, among the gods that are leaving one after another, they have stayed on the ground until the end and appealed to the people for justice. And later, her balance became Libra, and there were only a few telling that she had become Virgo. However, later on, she, her mother Themis, who is identified with her, and the Roman mythology Eustiti, have different names and meanings. That is Lady Justice. Goddess of justice. If you find statues with swords and balances in front of courts and law firms, they are about them. Originally she had a strong functional aspect and was inflexible, but she was trying to lead herself by being influenced by the girl she possessed. For the same reason she sticks to physical fighting, the servant who has a sword and a balance, but when it's time to throw it, throws both, and bare hand fighting (pro wrestling) is her justice. As a matter of fact, it is inevitable that she was chosen for possession, and Astraea, which is incomparable as a spirit who judges, and her style match, and has become one of the servants with simple fighting performance. ○ Balance protection: A + Skills derived from the authority of the Holy Spirit Astraea. The skill of Astraea's iconic balance resting on itself and developing absolute defense from the subject to be judged. However, due to the intentions of the possessed human beings, it has been changed to a skill for manual combat. In other words, professional wrestlers cannot fall. ○ Judgment of stars: A With the authority of the stars, let the holy spirit accept the judgment only if it is subject to trial, let alone humans on earth. "It's time for judgment. Proclaim your name " Rank: A + Type: Anti-treasure tool Range: 1-100 Maximum capture: 100 Custos Morm. A treasure tool that embodies the balance of its original authority, takes the person to be judged to a court in the starry sky, and drops stardust according to the crime. In response to Ishtar, who shoots the concept of Venus with a single shot, Astraia generously blows away the concept of many stars spreading in the night sky.